


Squire and the Dragon

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Slow Romance, dragonsquire, grow to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: A squire's life will change in ways she never thought would come to be.





	1. Prologue

_My name is Brigitte Lindholm._

_Daughter to Master Engineer and Craftsman;Founder of Ironclad Guild, Torbjorn Lindholm and Ingrid Lindholm of the village of Eichenwalde. Where I was born and raised._

_Squire under the Headguard of Queen Ana of Alemania and Knight of Sviar, Reinhardt Wilhelm, who also happened to be my god father. All my life I've wanted to grow strong and protect the people of this land,which is why I strove to be a knight. To be worthy of the gifts I was given. Use my talents to make sure everyone was safe._

_When I heard of rumors that a great beast up in the mountains north of the capital that had been attacking those near by, something told me I had to go and investigate it. Even if I disobeyed my mentor by going alone. So I went..._

 

_**Little did I know it would change my life in ways I never expected.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A squire's life will change in ways she never thought would come to be.

She made up her mind. Packing up the leather satchel with what she needed for a few days travel, Brigitte heard Reinhardt's words from earlier that week.

_**"I forbid that you go alone. If the rumors are to be believed this beast has taken down hardened warriors and mercenaries, not just farmers. I will discuss this with her Majesty and devise a plan. Then we will go with a small group to see what we can do to possibly take it down. Do not give me that look. You know very well I want to stop it but I will not throw you or any of the men under my care to the slaughter."** _

 

Brigitte sighed to herself as she put on the last bit of her gear. Her father and Reinhardt would be furious but it didn't stop the fact that something in her said she had to this. Quietly sneaking out the back door that lead to the Lindholm stables, where her horse,Snö was waiting. After attaching the saddle and gear, Brigitte climbed on the back; looking back once before riding into the night.

......................................

 

_"Foolish child! I can't believe she actually went off on her own like this."_ Torbjorn muttered angrily to his large friend, Reinhardt, who had revealed where Torbjorn's youngest daughter had run to after she had not come down to breakfast that morning. _"Why didn't you stop her?!"_

 

_"I thought I had. She seemed like she agreed to my plan to have a strategy but I should have known. We both know how stubborn Brigitte can be when she puts her mind to something."_ Reinhardt stood up,bowing to his friend. _"Do not worry I will search myself and bring her back."_

 

Once the door closed behind the burly knight, Torborn sunk into his chair. Letting out a sigh as he rubbed his pulsing forehead. _"Brigitte will be fine. She is tougher than you and Reinhardt combined. "_ The voice came from his wife,Ingrid. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Torbjorn gave Ingrid a small smile. _"I know but she is still my baby girl. Just wish she wasn't as stubborn as me."_

**......................................**

Luckily Brigitte knew these trails, including a few hidden ones, even at night. All thanks to traveling with Reinhardt during training and when he had to go around the country on diplomatic meetings for the Queen. According to the stars she was heading the right way. It had been a few hours ride and it would be close to a camping spot that they had been to before. There the squire would take a small rest since there was still quite a distance before she'd even reach the mountain beginning. Finally, Brigitte saw the river that flowed from the big lake, noticing it by the reflection of the full moon. She tied the reigns to a tree before laying out her bed gear. They both needed to catch up on their strength to traverse the mountains. Brigitte took a few bites of dried meat then closed her eyes, making sure to keep an ear out for anything.

**......................................**

The bugs that were "attacking" her was the only complaint Brigitte had in the warm summer air. She had been traveling for two days through the farm lands that stretched for miles on the outskirts of the large capital city of Sviar. The large mountains that held the rumored beast were not far off. Though for now, it was best to stay the night at the last town before the mountain trails. Any information that could be gathered was essential, but with rumors some of the details would be exaggerated by the locals.

_"This seems like a good start plus I can get a room for us both."_ Brigitte said as she smiled at S nö, rubbing it's flank causing it to neigh happily while heading for the inn. After making sure her horse was comfortable and safe at the inn's stables, Brigitte went in to obtain a room for herself.

The tavern part was fairly filled with the farmers and travelers that stopped for the evening. _"I'd like a room please, sir."_

The innkeeper behind the counter gave a warm smile. _"Of course my lady. That would be one silver and that includes the price to lodge your horse."_

_"Here you go and a little extra for a warm meal tonight. Thank you."_ Handing him the coins to receive the key for her room. Brigitte decided to drop off her bag,clean up and change into some fresh clothes before going down to her meal. Maybe with all the chatter someone would mention the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really small but I wanted to test the waters with a new story. It's not the best but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. So I hope you enjoy this ^^
> 
> snö= snow in swedish


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two days prior._ **

 

Reinhardt made his way down the many corridors of Horus castle, the home of the Amari line for many generations. Usually at this time, he'd be going to see the Queen about matters of State and Security of the City but with Brigitte's disappearance it would be a whole different matter. Sighing the knight pushed open the heavy doors to grand hall, to see Queen Ana talking to one of her other advisers.

 

_ "That should be satisfactory to the earl. Send him my regards." _ The white haired queen nodded her head to the man as he returned the gesture before walking off. Though her eye lit up when she saw her favorite knight walk in.  _ "Reinhardt, you are a comfort to see, though the look on your face says you aren't here for pleasantries." _

 

_ "No your majesty." _ Reinhardt knelt  before the throne which was covered in owls, the symbol of the royalty.  _ "My apprentice has put it on herself to be a hero and go after the monster that appeared in the northern mountains. Despite my warnings. I ask that I take a few of my men to get her back before she has any more foolish ideas." _

 

It took a moment before she responded with tilt of her head.  _ “You have blessing. Though come back safely, may your path be guarded.” _

 

He got off his position to walk closer,gently taking her hand in his larger one to kiss it.  _ “I will return swiftly, M’lady.” _

 

* * *

  
  


Brigitte had just finished her meal, satisfied with how her information gathering had gone the previous night. Some it was was just the usual over-exaggeration when the rumors spread from merchant to merchant. Though one man managed to actually get her a possible location where it ‘slept’. If there was one thing that almost all the people said was to be careful or turn back. There had been a lot of raids on the other side of the mountains. Villagers and animals found dead with strange claw marks and acres burned to ash. But that didn't stop Brigitte’s determination, she needed to stop the creature before it hurt more people.

 

Her first stop was to get some rations at the merchant’s store a few streets over. After doing that she packed up her gear and grabbed her horse from the stables. The dawn’s sun lighting her path up the mountain trail.

  
  


The path felt a little more perilous than it should have been. Sure it had it’s dangers but this seemed off to Brigitte. Most of the signs pointed out more rock slides were happening though it didn't seem natural.  Giant claw marks torn into the stone mixed with splotches of red. 

 

“I wonder if this belongs to the beast.” Brigitte asked herself, leading Snö around corner. 

 

Some broken weapons laid strewn across the ground, along with what were the owners. With closer inspection, the men were mercenaries. A lot of them were being sent out to take out the creature that appeared not too long ago. Most sought the huge bounty offered by the nobles or just wanted the recognition from the Hunter’s guild. Though this particular squire only wanted to stop the deaths of the villagers. After giving a quick prayer for the lost souls, Brigitte kept moving forward. 

 

* * *

  
  


Hours past but Brigitte at least knew she was on the right trail. Spots of blood were getting more prominent and this seemed fresh. Though she knew that she would have to make camp. Looking to her map, according to the guides from town there should be a system of caves travelers used not too far off.

 

“Well Snö, it looks like we’ll be resting before moving on.” Brigitte petted the horse gently on the neck, in attempts to calm it. Snö was getting more nervous the closer they got into the mountains.

 

Not too far off was a gap in the wall, marked with merchant’s symbol. Brigitte gave a sigh of relief, happy that she found it before total night fall. Walking in, she had failed to notice the blood trail that lead inwards because of shadows of the torches on the wall.

  
Brigitte set up camp in an corner of one of the carved out ‘rooms’. She was glad to get off her feet and eat something. Sno had calmed down some after a treat and warm fire to ward off the chill of the mountain air. Taking off her helmet and placing it on her bag, the squire leaned against the flank of her horse. Eyes closing to drift into sleep.

  
  


**_In the shadows a pair of eyes watched her..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not updating this in so long. I've been having so many writers block when trying to get this done.  
> This will be another short chapter while I work on how I want this to flow. I have a good idea on what I want to do but it's not coming out on 'paper' as I'd like it lol. Still thank you to all who is still interested. 
> 
> Also I recently got a really nice drawing done based off this by the lovely Andorah!  
> https://www.facebook.com/Andorahsart/photos/pcb.2289464264407743/2289464217741081/?type=3&theater
> 
> Please check her out!


End file.
